Yes, I Knew Them
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Ralph contemplates what he will do when he faces the guardians of Simon and Piggy. Short and simple.


**A/N: I just finished reading Lord of the Flies in my Academy/Honors English class and I basically hated it. However, I couldn't get this story out of my mind, so I'm just gonna get it off my chest. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 1

The ship was decent, with plenty of living quarters, which was perfect for Ralph. He didn't want to be anywhere with those savages. They still scared him. Samneric, however, were the only ones he was indifferent about. The rest of the group, well, he outright hated them. They killed Piggy and Simon.

_No,_ he thought to himself, flopping down on his tiny bed, _Roger killed Piggy, and _I_ helped kill Simon_. The thought made him violently ill as he raced to the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

When he was finished, Ralph wiped off his mouth, and drank a glass of water. Then, he heard a soft tap on his cabin door. "What?"

"Sir, we will be docking in about an hour." Then he heard footsteps walk down the hall to where the others were kept.

Ralph felt as if he would be sick again, but his stomach wouldn't permit it. He didn't want to go home, and face his parents and little sister, Patty. What would he say to them? He had been gone, he learned, for six months, and he could only vaguely remember them. They were just a blur.

He gagged again when another dark thought came to his mind: Simon and Piggy's family would be there.

What would he say to _them_? He had taken part in Simon's murder, and while he hadn't killed Piggy, didn't even know his name. He got up, and stumbled to the small white table beside his bed. Ralph fingered Piggy's glasses before putting them in his pocket. He'd take them back to his aunty. Yes, that would help a little.

As for Simon's parents, well, Ralph would avoid them altogether.

"Where's Ralph?" he could hear his mother's (Susan's) hysterical scream, "Where's my son?"

He looked up to find his family standing not twenty feet away. All blonde and all frightened. His father (Bill) stood off to the side, a gentle hand on Susan's shoulder, his face grim. He was also holding Patty, who was almost four years old, and didn't understand the seriousness of the scene around her.

Surrounding Ralph's family, Ralph could see families everywhere. He saw a haughty middle-aged woman with bright red hair who looked slightly similar to Jack. About five feet from his family stood a militant-looking father whose looks resembled Roger's.

Then, he saw them. Simon's parents. His mother had his dark hair and face while his father had his eyes and disposition. They were holding hands and looking excited. Ralph felt ill all over again. Then there was Piggy's aunty, who was as chubby as him, who also seemed to have the same intelligence that Piggy contained.

As the boys walked off the ship, cries of joy were heard throughout. As soon as he stepped foot on the dock, Ralph felt faint. His feet felt like lead as he silently made his way to his parents. As he stood in front of them, he whispered, "Hi, mum. Hi, dad."

All at once his parents burst into tears, and embraced him. They stayed that way, for what seemed like an hour, until a shrill cry was heard, "What do you mean my Benny isn't here?"

He turned around, and saw a woman with light brown hair screaming hysterically. A blonde man next to her, her husband, tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. The naval operator was trying to speak to her softly, "There was a fire, miss. I talked with one of the boys. He's been missing ever since."

"No! _No_! My baby's not dead! My baby's not dead!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The officer walked over to Simon's parents and started to whisper to them hurriedly. They burst into tears and grasped onto each other. Then he made his way over to Piggy's aunty, but she placed a hand up to stop his from talking. They whispered amongst themselves, and she took out a handkerchief to blow her nose.

The three sets of guardians seemed to be isolated from the groups of reunited families. Ralph excused himself from his family's arms to go over to them. Approached the grieving parents, and handed Piggy's aunty his fractured glasses.

She looked up, "Are these Albert's glasses?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Simon's father whispered, "Did you know my son?"

"Yes."

The littlun's mother sobbed, "My son, my son."

"Did you know Albert as well?"

"Yes, I knew them."

**A/N: Well, that's it, short and to the point. Personally, I don't like it, but please remember to leave a review anyways! ^_^**


End file.
